


good heart and good health

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi gets shot.  Toukai worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good heart and good health

As much as Toukai hated to admit it at times, Nanashi was good at a lot of things. He was a genius, for one. The Master Program he worked on had reduced crime severely. His powers were useful in the right circumstances, even if they’d never hold up in a court of law as evidence.

One thing he was not good at, apparently, was _not getting shot_.

Hostage situation. He didn’t even know Nanashi was inside the building: he’d been communicating with the negotiator from outside. He’d heard that the hostage taker was getting agitated and that the negotiator was trying to calm him down, but the sound of a gunshot followed by a scuffle gave him chills.

Gunshots were not good things to hear in hostage situations. They rarely ever came from the police first.

The reports came back quick and terse: the hostage taker had moved to shoot one of the hostages, but another hostage who had escaped his bonds had tackled him first, and taken the bullet. The police had been able to restrain the hostage taker and the injured hostage was being brought to the hospital immediately.

Injured and not dead. Most people survived gunshot wounds if they received immediate medical attention. It could have been worse-

Toukai caught sight of the unconscious body being loaded into the ambulance and the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

Even with that much red staining his white hair making him hard to recognize, no other grown man wore a pair of BitPhones shaped like rabbit ears.

* * *

Toukai took care of his job first. There were reports to be made, and paperwork to fill out. He had someone else talk to the press.

As soon as he could, he visited the hospital.

“No major organs were injured, his arm took most of the bullet. He probably won’t have use of that arm for a few months at least, but it could have been much worse,” a nurse told him.

That was good, and a tiny bit of a relief, but… “When can I see him?”

“He’s still unconscious, sir. And, we usually only allow family and close friends to visit immediately...”

“We’re- friends.” The word felt awkward on his tongue.

The nurse paused, before saying, “He should be waking up in a few hours. We can call you when he does.”

“That’s fine. I’ll wait in the lobby.”

‘A few hours’ was a long time to sit in the lobby and attempt to read the magazines there. Toukai stared at the crossword and thought about the things he should say to Nanashi when he woke up. About what an idiot he was, about how he needed to think before he acted, about how Misane would have felt if he’d gotten killed being so reckless…

He would have paced if he didn’t think that would disturb the other people in the waiting room. Instead he fidgeted and contemplated whether or not smacking Nanashi when he got to see him would worsen his injuries. It probably would. Damn.

“He’s awake and ready for visitors.”

Silently, Toukai followed the nurse to Nanashi’s room.

Nanashi still seemed a bit drowsy, but he smiled when he saw Toukai in the doorway. He lifted his good arm to wave at him. “Nice of you to come see me-”

“You idiot!!”

“Sir, there are sleeping patients here,” the nurse said.

Toukai lowered his volume to reasonable levels. His scowl did not disappear. “Do you have any idea how close you were to dying there? If that bullet had hit anything more vital than your arm? Did you think at all before you did this?”

“Of course I thought about it,” said Nanashi, unphased. “The person he was going to shoot hadn’t been able to escape being tied up. If they were shot, they’d definitely die. Isn’t it natural to just risk dying instead of having someone else die for sure?”

From Nanashi’s point of view, that must have made sense. But from Toukai’s point of view…

“Do you know how worried I was?!”

That got Nanashi’s eyes to widen for a second. “Aha… Well, I’d expect Misane-chan to be concerned. You were worried for her, right?”

“She doesn’t know. I didn’t want to tell her until I knew how your recovery would turn out. Is it really that unbelievable that I, personally, wouldn’t want you to die from your own stupidity?” Toukai asked, barely managing to keep from raising his voice again.

“Kind of,” Nanashi said, grinning. “...But it makes me really happy, too. I hope I don’t have to get shot every time I want you to say nice things about me.”

What an idiot that he’s become friends with.


End file.
